


i found a girl (who’s in love with a girl)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, anyway expect some, but also a good dose of, cause i like him and wanted to try writing him more, so this is basically kinda like bumbleby from sun's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Of course they match, Sun thought as he considered the colours, they always have. It had just taken him a while to notice.





	i found a girl (who’s in love with a girl)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another thing that I wrote a long time ago and not for Bumbleby Week but it kind of works for the Proposal/Wedding prompt for today (only very loosely but shhhh) so here I am again :P
> 
> I've taken some liberties with how certain things work in Remnant and filling in the gaps where the show didn't tell us stuff but if I've made any dumb mistakes please do point them out to me XD
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

Sun rubbed his eyes, trying to fend off the desire to sleep. He couldn’t afford to rest until the airship that had evacuated them landed and he could be certain Blake and her friends had medical attention and didn’t need any more help. He glanced to the right, and sure enough Blake was still out cold with her head on her partner’s shoulder. She had passed out almost as soon as they’d made it onto the airship, finally succumbing to the blood loss from the wound in her side.

He winced as he took in the red staining the white of her shirt again, but fortunately her aura had replenished enough to stem the flow of blood and start healing the wound. His eyes drifted to the stump where Yang’s arm had once been, and he felt a tightness in his chest. He didn’t know Yang very well, but she had always seemed warm, friendly, full of life— someone he’d want to hang out with. Now, though, she was pale, dimmer almost, drained of the light that had burned so brightly.

He was jolted out of his thoughts, quite literally, when the airship landed, signalling their arrival in Vale. Blake jerked awake, looking around frantically like she expected to be attacked at any moment.

“Hey, chill there, dude. We just got to Vale, it’s all cool.”

Blake turned to look at him, relaxing a little although he could see she was still tense.

“We’re in Vale?”

Her voice was rough, and Sun wondered again what had happened during the battle to put such total _defeat_ in her tone.

“Yep, the hospital’s nearby too so don’t worry. You and your girl there will be fixed up in no time.”

He watched in confusion as Blake scrambled awkwardly to her feet, a hand clutching her side as she gasped at the sudden movement.

“Sun, you have to promise me you’ll get her to the hospital. You have to promise me you’ll make sure she gets everything she needs. _Please._ ”

Now he was even more bewildered, but the desperation in the way Blake was looking at him made him nod.

“Yeah, of course. I promise.”

He watched as she bent down, grimacing momentarily as the effort tugged at her still-healing injury, and pressed a kiss to Yang’s forehead.

“I’m sorry. _I’m so sorry._ ”

Blake took her partner’s remaining hand, squeezing it once before letting go and pushing herself to her feet. She stepped back towards the door of the airship, and the realisation of what was happening struck Sun with the force of a physical blow.

“Blake, hey, what are you—?”

“She’ll be better off without me.”

He wanted to argue, to tell her why that was utter crap, but she looked so completely heartbroken, sounded so wholly certain, that he couldn’t find the words. She was gone before he could stop her, and he glanced back over to Yang, still unconscious, blood soaking through the bandages around what was left of her arm.

Sun stood, new determination rushing through him. First, he needed to get Yang to the hospital and make sure she would be okay. Well, as okay as she could be, anyway. Then, he had to make sure that Blake didn’t get herself killed doing whatever she’d left to do.

* * *

Sun had meant to leave as soon as the doctors assured him that Yang would make a full recovery, but he couldn’t just _go_ without talking to her— without at least telling her that Blake wasn’t dead, just gone.

So he waited until she woke up, pacing the waiting area nearest to her room and knowing that with every passing second Blake was further away from the person she should have been with right now.

Finally, a nurse gave him a nod after coming out of the room, and he stepped inside to find Yang sitting up in the bed, staring out of the window. She didn’t turn to face him even when he cleared his throat, and he wondered if this had been such a good idea. Blake should be the one telling her this, not him.

“So… how are things going?”

He wanted to punch himself in the face the moment he said it. What kind of stupid question was that?

“How do you think, Sun?”

Sure enough, Yang’s voice was full of hard edges when she answered, and he had to stop himself from wincing. She’d never seemed like someone who was capable of being so… cold. But then, what happened at Beacon had changed a lot of things.

“Beacon’s gone, Penny’s gone, Pyrrha’s gone, _my_ _arm_ is gone—”

Yang turned to look at him at last, her eyes widening as horror dawned over her features.

“Sun… where’s Blake? Is she— is she—?”

“No! No, she’s fine. Well, not fine, but alive. She’ll be okay. Don’t worry, I saw her already.”

The overwhelming relief that flooded Yang’s face should have been comforting, but instead it settled uncomfortably in his gut as he thought about how to answer what he knew she was going to ask next.

“Please, can— can you send her in next? I need to see her. I need to tell her— to know that she’s—”

He swallowed hard, trying to find any way of saying what he needed to that wouldn’t break her heart.

But there was nothing. Nothing except the truth.

“I’m sorry. She’s… she’s gone, Yang.”

Yang’s expression became a mixture of panic and confusion, and he wanted to sink into the floor.

“But— but you said she was… she _can’t_ be gone. I told her everything— she wouldn’t just— just—”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Nothing. You don’t have to say anything. She chose to leave, and that’s— that’s all there is. It’s fine. _I’ll_ be fine.”

He would have pointed out that the tears streaming down her face and the way her left hand was shaking violently made it obvious that the idea of anything being _fine_ was a lie. But even he knew that voicing the pain she was trying so hard to hide wouldn’t help.

“She must have had her reasons. I’m sure she’ll come back when she’s figured things out.”

He was having trouble even sounding convincing when he had no clue why Blake had gone either, but he had to at least make an effort not to leave Yang so completely destroyed.

“No. No, she won’t. Because no one ever does.” He finally ran out of words then. There was no possible way he could counter the utter conviction in Yang’s tone. “You can go now, Sun. Everyone else already has.”

He hesitated for a long moment before heading for the door. But he only felt more resolute than ever. Yang couldn’t be right— _wasn’t_ right. He’d seen something between her and Blake—something powerful, powerful enough to make him let go of his own feelings, knowing they could never compare—and he wasn’t going to let it end like this.

* * *

Sun knew that Blake was pissed at him for following her, and yeah, maybe he could have handled it a little better—or much better, even—but at the time he hadn’t seen another way to check that she wasn’t gonna go up against the White Fang on her own or something.

He couldn’t do anything differently now, though, and he figured that spending the rest of the boat ride in uncomfortable silence was a fair punishment.

“How is she?”

Sun glanced over at Blake, who was still leaning against the railing several feet away. She didn’t make eye contact, but her voice was softer, gentler somehow, now that they were talking about Yang. At least, Sun was around ninety percent certain they were talking about Yang. He liked to think he wasn’t _that_ oblivious. He remembered the way Blake had clung to Yang’s hand before the airship had arrived to get them away from Beacon.

“She was— she was dealing. She was alright when I saw her. Physically, at least, apart from the, y’know, missing arm.” Blake finally looked up to glare at him, and he laughed nervously before quickly moving on. “Mentally? I don’t know, Blake. She was just _different._ Empty, almost. I— I told her that you needed to leave. Though it was kinda hard to explain why when I don’t even really get it…”

He trailed off, and there was another silence that lasted far too long.

“What… what did she say?”

Blake sounded like she expected the worst, and Sun wondered how much he should tell her. But she deserved the whole truth, so he settled on being as honest as possible.

“I’m not gonna lie, Blake, she was pretty destroyed. She said she didn’t care why you’d gone, but… it was obvious she did care. A lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. Couldn’t you at least have waited for her to wake up and said goodbye?”

“I wanted to!” Blake rounded on him, but the anger died as soon as it came. “I wanted to. But it wouldn’t have helped. It would just have put her in more danger. Besides, it doesn’t matter. I still left her, didn’t I? I knew about her mother, and I still— I still abandoned her. She shouldn’t forgive me for that.”

Sun wasn’t sure what half of that meant exactly, but there was one thing he did know.

“Sorry, dude, but that’s rubbish. Of course she should forgive you. And I can guarantee she will when you see her again.”

“ _Why,_ Sun? Why would she ever want to see me again after what I did?”

“Because she loves you!” He realised too late that he’d yelled that far too loudly, and he lowered his voice. “I’m not blind, man, even I could see it.”

“You’re wrong. Even if she d-did, she doesn’t now.”

Even if he couldn’t see it, he could tell that she was crying from the crack in her voice, but he didn’t mention it. He’d learnt his lesson about not pushing too hard.

“Don’t you think you’re selling her short?”

Blake let out a shuddering sigh. “You don’t understand, Sun. She _has_ to hate me. If she doesn’t—if I believe that she’d take me back—then… then I won’t be able to stay away. She needs to be _safe._ And I can’t give her that.”

She pushed away from the railing, heading for the cabins, and Sun wished more than ever he’d never got on this stupid boat. He had no idea of what else he could say to help, and so he simply watched her go. Again.

* * *

Sun was excited.

He hadn’t seen any of Team RWBY in months, and he had missed them more than he thought he would. Well, if he was honest he’d mostly just missed Blake— but she needed to be with her team, her family, and he could respect that. She was still his friend, though, so he wanted to hear about the crazy adventures she’d got into without him. As long as they weren’t _too_ crazy, anyway.

The airship had touched down about an hour ago, and the group—which he could have sworn hadn’t had so many people when he’d said goodbye to Blake at the train station—had finally arrived in Vacuo. He would have bragged about what a great place is was but really it was just kinda desert-y. Pretty dry and boring, apart from the occasional—well, frequent—bouts of violence. Also a fair bit of crime.

Yeah, he wasn’t gonna pretend it was the best environment to live in.

He was, however, showing them to the house he’d found—definitely through totally legit methods—for them to crash in. He looked back to make sure no one was getting lost in the narrow, winding streets. Thankfully, all nine—or was it ten?—whatever, they were all there. His eye was instinctively drawn to Blake and Yang walking together near the back of the group.

They were talking quietly, too focussed on each other to pay attention to anything else, and— were they holding hands? Sun only just stopped himself from punching the air triumphantly. He had _so_ called it.

He smirked, contemplating the merits of starting the obligatory teasing now or later. Then Blake laughed—the first genuine, _happy_ laugh that he had ever heard from her—and Yang leaned over to kiss her partner on the cheek in a move that was not even remotely subtle.

He could wait to make fun of their useless pining. For now, he was content just to see them be sickeningly in love. He might not know everything that had gone down between them, but he knew enough to be relieved that they’d got past it.

They deserved this. They deserved each other.

He was totally gonna get _all_ the details from Blake the next time they caught up, though.

* * *

Sun straightened his tie, or tried to straighten it at least, but mostly he was just grateful he managed to wake up on time. He wouldn’t have missed this for anything.

Qrow stood on the raised platform facing the rows of benches, the vibrant colours of spring around them framing the setting for the event that had brought what Ruby had dubbed ‘the Beacon gang’ back together. Speaking of Ruby, a red blur sped past him up the aisle to take her own place, leaving a very appropriate trail of rose petals where Blake and Yang were going to be walking any second.

Blake appeared first, and Sun’s breath caught as he took in the sight. She was beautiful, a purple suit complete with golden trim emphasising the sharpness of her jawline and bringing out the amber of her eyes. There was no fluttering in his chest like there might have been five years before—hadn’t been for a long time—but he could admit that she looked good, and he didn’t feel even an ounce of regret that it wasn’t for him.

She strode confidently up to join Qrow at the front of the crowd, the aura of self-assuredness making her seem so much taller—bigger—than she had when he’d first met her. Blake was a total badass now, and he could dig it.

It wasn’t long after that until Yang arrived as well, golden silk with purple swirling through it falling perfectly over the curves of her body. _Of course they match,_ Sun thought as he considered the colours, _they always have._ It had just taken him a while to notice.

He managed not to cry as they spoke their vows, just about, even if it was impossible to listen to the devotion in Blake’s voice as she spoke of Yang’s strength and the softness in Yang’s tone as she spoke of Blake’s purpose without feeling the love they shared beating in his own chest, so blatant that he wondered how he’d ever been oblivious to it.

When they leaned in at the same time for a soft, chaste kiss he smiled, thinking that one day he would like to have what they did— a bond so powerful and unbreakable with someone he knew, trusted, as much as he knew and trusted himself. When they pulled apart after a lingering moment and turned to face the gathering of all their friends and family, he rose with the other guests and clapped more loudly than he ever had before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, any comments except for non-constructive criticism are not just welcomed but highly appreciated <3


End file.
